Tutor Me
by jerrywright992
Summary: No Summary guys... Pairing Naruto and Asuna from SAO Season 1... :(
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tutor me

LOL!~ SMUT and lemon oneshot!

Enjoy people! Hahaha!

This is Nalu fanfiction I just changed it to NaruAsu fanfiction

Pairing: Naruto x Asuna (SAO Season 1)

* * *

"Tutor me?" Naruto said sheepishly as he smiled at her while scrathing the back of his head.

"No,Naruto..." Asuna said firmly turning away from him.

"I promise this time I'll be serious and please Asuna-chan I really need to pass this class, PWEASE! PWEASE! PWETTY PWEASE!" he said hugging her from behind.

Asuna sighed.

"The last time I tutored you we ended up making out and the another is in the library and good thind there was no people there Mr. Namikaze!" Asuna said turning around facing him with a glare with a pout on her face.

"But you like it" Naruto said smirking mischievously as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I, Well...-" Asuna started blushing and bit her lip and wrenched herself away from her boyfriend and started walking ahead of him.

Naruto looked at her confused and tilted his head sideways.

"Is that a yes?" He asked from a far.

"Asuna-chan?" He asked.

"No" Asuna said not bothering to look back.

He just chuckled and smiled.

"Assuuuunnnaaaa-chaaannnn~"He said hugging her from behind trapping her in his embrace.

"No~ Naruto let gooo~ I'm going to get angry at you let go~"yanking herself away from his body.

"Please?" He begged as he buried his face on her hair.

"Naruto~ stop we are still inside the school" Blushing as she looked around checking if there is people.

"No ones here~ Please" He said hugging her as he pouted.

"No~" Asuna faught back.

"I love you~~ Asuna-chan!~" He said turning around facing him as he gave her his best puppy pout.

"Hmmp~" She looked away.

"That look isn't going to work on me Mr. Namikaze~"

"Please~ Asuna-chan! I'll be srious this time~ I promise. I need this~ I badly need to pass this subject and you don't want me to fail do ya" Naruto begged so cutely as he woo her with his charms using all of it.

"I~" Asuna started as she felt herself going softy to her boyfriend.

"Please~" He said as he nuzzled his nose to hers in an affectionate manner.

Naruto pouted sadly as he released his hold of his girlfriend and Lucy walked a head of him leaving him once again.

"Are you coming or not?" Asuna called as she glanced back at him.

Suddenly his face lit up and ran towards her.

"Coming~ you're the best Asuna-chan!" He said as he was about to kiss her on the lips she put a finger on his lips.

"No kissing, Don't distract yourself and be focus~" She said in command.

He nodded obediently.

"Good~ Now let's go" She said happily.

* * *

"Asuna-chan~ I'm done" Naruto said as he placed the pencil on his ear as he gave the paper to his girlfriend excitedly for her to check his worksheet.

"Hmmm…" Asuna scanned his paper and bit her bottom lip and grabbed her red pen and started checking his work.

"Wew~ Naruto you sure did great they are all correct told ya you can do it if you can focus" Asuna said happily as she faced her boyfriend with a smiling face.

"Really?!" He said and as he hugged happily and lean in for a kiss.

"Nu-uh~ No kissing~" Asuna said putting the paper in front of her lips shielding her lips from her boyfriend.

"But~ Asuna-chan!~ All of them are correct right? I get a kiss! Please!" Naruto said pouting.

"No mister this is just the first and it's just the easy part of the anatomy" Asuna said wagging a finger at him.

"Come on just one please so I'll bee motivated please~ If every correct I got please let me kiss you~" He begged as he threw the paper away.

"Fine~" Asuna said giving up at her persistent boyfriend and kissed him quickly on the cheeks.

"There…"

"I don't like that kiss~ I want it this way" He suddenly carried her on the desk setting her there as he kissed her full on the lips making her gasped and he smirked as he entered her mouth as his tongue coaxed hers to dance with him making her moan a little.

"Mmmn~" Asuna moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close.

He groaned as he melted through the kiss and started unbuttoning her school blouse down and he broke the kiss trailing kissed down her neck making her shiver as she took deep breathes as the kiss made her flush and hot.

"Naruto~" She bit her bottom lip as she mustered all her strength and pushed him off her.

"Asuna-chan… I think this is a better way in learning human anatomy…" He whispered as he grounded his forehead onto hers.

"Wha?" Asuna asked still dazed from the kiss as he quickly unbutton her school blouse and tossed it across the room making Asuna squeaked and covered her body.

"Naruto!"

"Come on Asuna-chan~ I'm learning here…" he said huskily onto her ear.

"This is the ears…" He licked her earlobe making her bit back a moan.

"Neck~" He said licking down slowly as he made his way up to her face kissing her.

"Cheek"

"Nose"

"Eyes"

"Forehead…

"And lips…" He said hotly as he kissed her full on the lips making them both moaned at the feel and Asuna pulled him closer her hand roaming around to feel him as she started to undress him and tugged off his school polo off him.

"I still have a lot to learn ne Asuna-chan?" He said smirking sexily at his girlfriend as he trailed his hand down as he pulled one leg to wrapped around his waist.

"AhH~ Naruto~" Lucy moaned as she felt his hard thick erection through her wet soaking thong.

"Toes, Feet" Naruto recited as he trailed his hand on them.

"Leg" He trailed up making Asuna shiver at his touch.

"Thigh…"

"And hoo~ what's this? Already wet Asuna-chan? I say let's move to the reproductive system…" He gently touched her wet thong as she bit her bottom lip looking away.

"Na-Naruto~ you still have to learn the basic before moving to—" Asuna half moaned.

He just smirked ignoring her and slowly pulled the thong down and off her and licked his lips as he saw that it was dripping with her essence.

"Asuna-chan? This is the clit right?" He asked innocently and he flicked it softly making her mewl.

"Ah~ Ahh~ Mnnmmmnn.."

"Answer me…" He breathe on her lip.

"Yes, I Naruto, I please…" She moaned.

"Vulva" He then gently traced it.

"Labia…" He recited hotly as he touched each part leaned down and blew a hot breath on her pussy as he sucked on her clit hard nipping it and swirling his tongue making slurping erotic noises making Asuna grasped his hair pulling him closer wanting more.

"Ahmmmnn…Baby..~ Naruto…" She bit her lip moaning getting turned on at Naruto's way of learning.

"Shhh~ Asuna-chan… I'm learning remember?" He said as he pushed a finger inside her tight clenching hole as he gritted his teeth at the tightness.

"Fuck~ your so tight" He moaned as he unclasped her bra and threw it off.

"Naruto~" She moaned as she tried rocking her hips forward wanting friction.

"I know babe this the vagina right? Some people call it cunt or pussy am I right? As for men it is a greatest pleasure... This is also called the birth canal…" He said as he slowly pumped his finger inside of her making her throw her head back and turned on at Naruto's choice of words.

"And this is the breast overhead the guys called it tits and it lactates whenever the woman is pregnant and the baby use this the nipple to suck for the milk to come out right? This involved during the parenting stage right?" He said smiling at her as he sucked on her nipple making her grabbed his head and pushed him closer to her.

"Naruto-~I-Na~rhu~tho~ Ahhh…Mnnnmmm…" She moaned not caring if he was right or wrong as he felt him sucked her nipple hard and pumped his fingers faster while adding a second finger inside of her.

"Answer me Asuna-chan~ Am I right?" He rasped as he stopped all his movement inside of her and released her nipple with a loud erotic pop.

"Yes~ Yes Naruto~" her answer turning into a moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss as he piston his fingers inside of her so fast that she is moaning and trashing into the kiss he smirked and he work his wrist into a quick snap of hard thrust reaching her G-spot making her cry and tears forming into the corners of her eyes at the pleasure.

"G-spot an accessory that makes you go crazy when stimulated it may lead to extreme sexual arousal" He rasped as he kept on hitting the spot hard and fast.

"Naaahh~ Naaah!" She moaned.

"Cervix…" He made a detour and gave a sharp jab on her cervix making her scream.

"An opening where the fetus emerges during delivery…" He thrust as he scissor and curl his fingers inside on her finding her g-spot once again making her see stars.

"Come Asuna-chan~" He whispered so hotly as he gave a sharp hard thrust inside her wet dripping pussy driving her into a white light of orgasm.

"Ahhmmmnn!~ Naruto! Naahh!" Asuna screamed as she felt her body shook with pleasure as her pussy tighten and clenched around his thick digits and coated them thickly with her love juice.

Naruto retracted his digits inside of her slowly making a sloppy erotic sound making Asuna blushed and panted at the aftermath of orgasm.

"Mmmmnn… Delish… This is your love juice right Asuna-chan? We can make a baby out of this with me right?" He said licking each finger slowly making Asuna blushed at his comment.

"Using my semen of course…" He said hotly as he leaned down giving her a kiss letting her taste herself as he thrust his clothed member into her dripping wet folds making her groaned into a kiss as she felt her belly getting hot again.

"Naruto…" She pushed him off her as she licked and sucked the whiskers on his right cheek making him groaned.

"Mmmnnn..~ Asuna…"

She then stood up and pressed her body close to his her lips lingering so close to his in a teasing manner as her fingers worked on his belt buckle.

"You…" She un-zipped of his pants letting it fall to the ground leaving him only with his boxers.

"Still..." She then un-button his school polo sliding it off slowly in a teasing manner as she ran her hands over his washboard abs.

"Have a lot…" She then put her arm around his neck and ran her hand on his soft blond hair making him groaned as her other hand grasped his throbbing erection through his boxers pumping him with her dainty fingers as she felt pre-cum seeping through the cloth making her chew on his bottom lip.

"Fuck, Asuna-chan~" Naruto moaned as he pulled her closer getting turned on at his girlfriend smirking as he switched the naughty wild vixen side of Asuna once again.

"To learn…" She then pushed him onto her bed roughly as she straddled him on top looking at him her eyes filled with lust and huger for him.

"Teach me then… S-e-n-s-e-i~" He teased as he licked his lips hotly eyeing her thrusting up his hips in a teasing manner as he felt her hot folds over his throbbing erection.

"Oh, Gladly…" She said hotly as she bit her bottom lip sexily..

* * *

END!


	2. Chapter 2

Well!~ this is the last chapter of Tutor Me!

Hope you guys like it!

Leave a review~

Anyho! Enjoy this fic! It's Naruto' POV!

Thank you!~

.

.

.

.

.

Title: Tutor Me: Part 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Strictly pens only on the desk and nothing more you may begin your exam now" Mr. Kakashi said as he pushed the timer on as he stood still eyeing the students concentrating on answering the exam.

Naruto sighed silently as he started reading the instructions and scanned the exam sheet from back to front and can't help but smirked as he started answering his test.

.

.

.

I bit my bottom lip as I finished answering the 4th part of the exam which is the Urinary system and flipped the paper back and I smirked widely as I saw the next and last part of the exam.

"Reproductive system huh?" I mumbled as I licked my lips remembering my encounter with my girl Asuna.

I shifted in my seat as I felt my pants tightening as I snapped out of my trance as I read the questions.

_ Are involved during the parenting stage of reproduction, but in most classifications they are not considered to be part of the female reproductive system.

Naruto~ ahhh!

During intercourse this area is lubricated by mucus secreted by the_

Mnnnnnnn~ Baby! More!

The vagina is attached to the uterus through the_

You still have a lot to learn Baby~

I gripped the pen hard as I felt myself got hard and flushed and started answering the questions concentrating.

I sighed silently as I continued reading the questions as I moved on to the male reproductive system.

I groaned internally as I felt myself getting horny in the middle of my exam I should've asked Asuna-chan to tutor me –urgh the karma…

I gripped the pen hard almost breaking it as I started breathing hard wanting to find my girl and fuck her brains out this instant and my mind started to drifted off and recall our hot little tutoring session.

.

.

.

"Asuna…" I eyed her like a peace of candy as she tossed my school polo shirt along with the other clothes on the floor leaving me with my muffler around my neck as she pulled them of me and put it around her neck finding it so hot and sexy as she wore my muffler. (A/N just imagine that Naruto wear a muffler)

Fuck…

I bit my bottom lip sexily as I saw Asuna on top of me with a sexy smile on her red lips as she bent down and started licking and sucking as she sent butterfly kisses on my ear lobe down to my jaw line as she sucked my scar making my moan and growl as I cupped her tight ass making her gasped as she wagged a finger at me.

"No, touching… I'm going to make sure you'll aced that exam baby" Asuna said sexily as she bit and sucked the juncture of my neck and shoulder making me growl sexily. Damn, she must've left a noticeable hickey there I felt her smirk and gave one last lick onto the mark she left me.

Such a naughty girl as she kissed her way down onto my toned chest and washboard abs as I watched her every movement memorizing as I got lost into her pleasurable touch.

She then lifted her body up and leaned down her lips so close to my lips as I licked her lips as if saying I want to taste her sweet lips and she smiled as pressed her soft swollen lips onto mine as I immediately entered and sucked on her tongue and exploring her cavern as we both moan at our taste and pulled her closer and bucked my hips wanting to let her feel how hard I am for her and she moaned loudly as she started to hump our sexes together making my cock leaked with pre cum as I felt her dripping pussy coating my cock.

Damn, I want her now…

.

.

.

I slammed my head onto my desk panting as I felt myself so horny and hard.

"Fuck…" I mumbled closing my eyes wanting to erased the memory.

I can't take an exam with a damn boner! Goddammit!

.

.

.

"So sexy…" I whispered as she broke the kiss and crawled down sexily on my crotch.

"I just want you to relax and listen to me ok Naruto? And don't forget to look at me and pay close attention alright?" She said her finger circling teasingly on my hip down my v-line shaped as I moaned a little getting excited as have a hint on what's coming as she looked down at my thick hard cock leaking with pre cum as she licked her lips unconsciously wanting to have a taste of me.

Such a horny girl…

Fuck… she trailed her finger on top of my slit where my pre-cum was seeping she scooped it up with her manicured index finger and fuck!

She licked her finger sexily as she eyed me with lust filled eyes and her hand trailed down south.

Fuck! She's touching herself goddammit! My cock throbbed painfully at the lack of attention.

"Mnnn~ Ah! Naruto~ Baby…" She moaned sexily as I saw her dripping wet pussy as she worked 2 of her fingers in and out of her tight hole.

"Mmmmnnnnnnn~" She pulled her fingers out as I saw her hand deliciously coated with her sexy juices.

Fuck Asuna!

Just suck my cock and get over it!

Suck it! And let me fuck you hard!

I gritted my teeth as I saw her giggled as she knew what she was doing to me.

I closed my eyes at the tension as I tried controlling myself at the hot show she just gave me.

I want to fuck you hard!

"Oh, Naruto~" She moaned my name sexily as I hissed as she had a firm grip on my shaft slowly moving her hand up and down creating that Ugh delicious friction.

Her soft and dainty hands dammit it's so wet and covered with pre-cum and her sexy juices…

"Fuck…" I cursed as I found her small innocent hand dirtily covered with my cum.

Such a dirty horny girl…

Well that's my girl… I like em horny and dirty and of course kinky…

I like Asuna horny for me and my cock all the time dammit!

"Now baby this is the penis well your penis which you usually call cock it's the male copulatory organ. It has a long shaft and an enlarged bulbous-shaped tip called the glans penis, which supports and is protected by the foreskin." She said explaining as she continued her slow movement making me hissed and bucked against her hand as she teasingly circled my bulbous mushroom head that is purple angry with lack of attention.

"Ah ah~" Asuna chided holding my hip down with one hand as she gave me the look of dare to do something I'll freaking stop tutoring/pleasuring you look.

I calmed down and she smiled and started her torture I mean her talking.

"And when the male becomes sexually aroused, the penis becomes erect and ready for sexual activity." Asuna said leaning down giving my cock head a kiss and sucked my pre cum clean and gave me a wink.

Fuck! Asuna just! Let's just fuck already!

"Asuna! Fuck baby! Suck me! Yeah baby uhhhgh~ Deeper baby! More…" I moaned as continued sucking my cock head expertly as I gritted my teeth at the teasing she was giving me.

"Shit" I moaned as she pulled her cherry lips off my angry cock head with her saliva coating it I hissed at the lack of pleasure.

"Asuna~" I groaned as she just gripped my shaft and slowly pumped my cock into her hand giggling at my horny and irritated expression she's fucking enjoying this that minx!

Horny little minx!

.

.

.

I huffed as I glanced at the clock I still have an hour to finish this exam as I gripped the pen with my shaky hands as I tried answering the questions.

Which is hard cause I have a raging boner and my mind is focused on fucking Asuna!

.

.

.

"The scrotum well as you guys call it balls…" Asuna giggled once again as she teasingly played with my balls making my brows furrowed at the touch.

"This is a pouch-like structure that hangs behind the penis. It holds and protects the testes. It also contains numerous nerves and blood vessels." Asuna said as she leaned down kissing my inner thighs as she played with my balls neglecting my cock as she continued explaining from the internal part and external part of my penis.

Making me dazed as I looked at her.

"Babe!" I gasped as she squeezed my shaft hard on her hand making me hissed at her.

"Did you even listen?" She said pouting as she stilled her movements making me hissed at her.

"I did listen babe" I said with gritted teeth as I raked my hand through my sex hair.

"Good~" She licked her lips as she bent down and sucked the tip of my angry cock cupping my balls while doing it as I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"To sum it up…" She licked my cock from top to bottom using that skillful tongue of hers.

"The main male sex organs are the penis and the testicles which produce semen and sperm, which, as part of sexual intercourse, fertilize an ovum in the female's body; the fertilized ovum develops into a fetus, which is later born as a child." Asuna ended as she surprised me as she swallowed my 9-inch cock full into her tight wet mouth deep throating me.

"Fuck Asuna!" I moaned as I ran my hand onto her golden locks as I gripped her head pulling her close as I lifted myself up onto my elbows looking down as she sexily suck my meat on her tight little mouth of hers.

"That's it baby~" I groaned as I started bucking my hips in tuned with her moving lips as she bobbed her head up and down so erotically onto my thick cock.

"Suck me… Suck me hard Asuna! Ohh baby!" I rasped sexily as I moaned and growled so feral as I felt her sucked harder as her hand snaked onto my ass pulling me close to her as possible such a wild cat so hungry for my damn cock.

She moaned as I groaned biting my bottom lip as sweat drips onto my forehead as I felt the vibration running through my whole system making me shiver with carnal lust.

"asuna…" I moaned as I looked down at her as she continued sucking me off.

I panted hard as I felt myself going over the edge.

"Baby…" I groaned as I saw her looked up to me sexily as I growled as I really love my cock inside that naughty little mouth of hers.

"I'm close… babe" I hissed.

"I'm going to….coming baby…" I moaned as I warned her as my cock throb painfully on her tight throat wanting released.

I cursed, as I was so close to orgasm wanting to shot my load deep into her throat and everywhere!

She released my cock making me hissed as she continued pumping my saliva coated cock with her hands fast as she panted her face flushed as she sucked the tip of my cock.

"Cum baby…" She whispered sexily swirling her tongue on the tip.

"Cum all over me Naruto~" She said hotly as she swallowed my cock as she sucked hard making me gripped her head as I thrust and piston my hips mouth fucking her as i was sent over the edge cumming inside her throat as she released my cock.

"Fuck Asuna! I'm!" And I gripped it and continued pumping it as warm jets of cum continued to spray and jet out landing on her face, chest down below.

I leaned down and rested my forehead against hers as I saw her flushed face panting hard at the pleasure she just gave me. Fuck she looks so hot!

Want to fuck her now…

"That was so hot babe" I whispered as I pulled her on top of me.

She just smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Well, there's lot more to learn but we don't want a baby right now do we?" Asuna said sexily as she gripped my still hard cock onto her hand as she align it onto her dripping pussy as I felt her coating my cock as she pushed the head of my cock onto her tight dripping pussy as I felt my sex drive going high again.

Who care's? She's always on the pill and we both know it.

Condoms sucks! Sex flesh on flesh is always the best and me cumming inside her feels amazing… I'm so going to cream pie her tight little pussy… Mmmmmnnnn~Fill it up with my thick milk…

"Oh I'm willing…" I said smiling at her hotly as I thrust up entering her swiftly.

"Babe, Ahhhh~ Mnnnn…. Na-H-Naruto!" Asuna moaned like a bitch in heat as she rode my thick cock.

I licked my lips as I grasped her hips and timed my thrust into her tight wet pussy… Mmmmnnn…~

Yeah, That's it baby, Ride my cock…

Ride my cock…

.

.

.

"5 Minutes left finalize your answers" Mr. Kakashi said making my mind go back to reality as I glanced at the clock shit!

Only 5 more questions and I'm done so much for struggling and taking this exam with a boner.

I groaned as I know for sure my face is positively flushed and my cock straining so hard against my pants at the horniness that I am feeling.

Fuck! Now I blame Asuna for all of this!

Fuck! I want to fuck her now…

I groaned no!

Concentrate Namikaze! Finished this test and Aced this shit and have a fuck fest with Asuna!

Yeah! A fuck fest to celebrate me acing my test!

Oh Asuna will be so happy saying oh I knew you could do it Babe and then kiss me and then heavy make out session and there it goes the fuck fest! Mnnnnn~ Yum yum! Asuna me ahhh!~ fucking Asuna… I'm so going to fuck her till she can't walk yeah… Mnnnn….~ That would be perfect…

Shit! concentrate Namikaze!

.

.

.

"Ok class pass all your papers forward and you may leave" Mr. Kakashi said as we excited the class.

"Yo!~ Pyro you alright you look like having a hard time back there" My Sakuke-teme buddy said as he caught up beside me.

You have no idea Teme…

Good thing my boner went down.

"Kind off~ but don't worry Teme you know that it's my fa-" I said scratching the back of my head as I was stopped midway by a voice.

"Naruto! Babe!" A familiar voice said running towards us as she hugged me from behind as I felt her soft boobs making me smile as I turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist possessively and I immediately give her a kiss on her cherry lips as she giggled smiling as she broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck excitedly.

Wew, She seems up for PDA today…

I growled internally as I felt myself getting hard from my pants.

"How's the test Babe?" Asuna asked me excitedly her eyes shining with interest.

I leaned onto her forehead and gave her a sexy smile.

"Aced it of course! And it's all thanks to you" I said cockily pulling her close as I let her feel my hard on making her smile like a vixen at me.

Yeah, Baby let's get freaky…

"Hmm,~ good I think you deserve an award but after we see the result of the test" She said giving me a chaste kiss as she rubbed a knee on my erection innocently.

Tsk, As always… What a tease…

"Asu-chan!" I groaned and I was about to initiate her into another lip lock as she immediately untangled herself away from me.

"Gotta go I have calc see you later!~ Love you Babe!" Asuna said happily giving me a quick kiss on the lips as she waved to Sasuke-teme as she left with Lisbeth.

Fucking tease!

"Seriously? You ask Asuna-san to tutor you in Anatomy?" King Emo said looking at me with a fucked up expression.

"So? What?" I said innocently as I cocked my head sideways.

"Whatever dude~ I know you seriously aced that test" Teme said as we both walk to our next class.

"I know, After all—…" I smirked evilly as I licked my bottom lip imagining my scenario with Asuna later.

I bit my bottom lip as I can't wait after school. Mmmmnnnn… babe get ready cause I want my reward with results or no results… Pass or fail….

I don't give a fuck…

Cause I, myself knows 100% that I fucking Aced that test.

"—It's my favorite subject…"

.

.

.

End!


End file.
